Soaked
by minibuktu
Summary: Dom works at a coffeeshop, and meets a boy who will change his life forever.


Ok people, this is my first ever fanfiction, so don't hate me too hard.

I don't really expect people to read it, but it would be awesome y'know

I do not own the characters, and none of this ever happened, although one can dream..

Soaked

Dom looked at the time, only twenty minutes left of his shift. There were few people in the coffee shop, but the bell above the door alerted Dom of a new presence. A young lad, maybe about the age of 19 walked in the door and smiled at him. Dom noticed the boys sharp cheekbones, crooked nose and a tooth that seemed to want to break free from his mouth, but in a cute way. The boy looked around, and Dom determined he had never been in the shop before. Maybe he was new in town? That would explain why Dom had never seen him before. He started wondering if he had any friends, but dismissed the thoughts as he considered them rude. The young man came up to the counter after a few minutes of looking around, and stared at the selection of coffees, cakes and muffins, having trouble deciding on what to order.

"Can l help you?"

The words were out of Dom's mouth even before he could stop himself. The boy quickly looked up, and Dom stared into the most beautiful blue pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Uhm, l'm sorry, l just couldn't help noticing you look a little lost"

"What time do you close?" The boy answered, gazing dumbfounded into Dom's grey eyes.

"in ten minutes, but if you order something, ill be open a little longer"  
This made the boy look troubled.

"I appreciate it, but l don't want to be intruding."

Dom looked at the boy, smiled, and said

"it wont be any trouble at all, come on. Now what can I tempt you with?" 

The boy looked all over the counter, decided on a hot chocolate,a brownie and a banana. When he was handing Dom the cash, their fingers briefly brushed each other, which resulted in a sharp intake of breath from both.

The boy grabbed his banana and brownie and found a table whilst Dom prepared his hot chocolate.

Dom casually looked up, only to find the boy staring at him. He quickly looked away, and Dom grabbed a spoon as he brought him the cup. As the time went, both the boy and Dom caught eachother staring at one another, and they started exchanging smiles. Dom wanted to get to know this man, and since his shift had ended, he figured he might as well do it over a cup of coffee.

He locked the door, so that there would be no more customers, and started cleaning the tables. The boy looked at him with an worried expression.

"should l go?" The boy looked so lost and lonely, Doms heart thawed a little.

"No, it's ok, l was actually gonna ask if you wanted refill and if l could join you for a cup?"  
The boys face lit up.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!" The boy now looked hopefull and happy.

Dom took his now empty cup back behind the counter, prepared the hot chocolate, and went back to the table with two steaming cups.

"damn, that's the second time I've forgotten to ask if you wanted cream or marshmallows on your chocolate, I'm so sorry, Mr…?"

"Bellamy, Matthew Bellamy, but you can call me Matt. And yeah, l'd love some cream, that'd be great, Mr….?"

"Howard, Dominic, but you can call me Dom. And sure, coming right up!"

Dom returned to the table for the second time, this time with a can of cream in his hand.

"you can just take as much as you want, that's what l do" Dom said with a smirk.

"How long have you worked here?" Matt looked at Dom with his ocean blue eyes.

"Three years or so. My goal was to become a Mechanic, but I failed High School, and my roommate left me, so l needed to find something that would pay the bills, that I couldn't afford alone, and l ended up here, and l loved it, so l stayed. What about you? What do you do for a living?" 

" Im studying to become an astrophysicist, but to pay for my education l play the guitar, l do some gigs here and there, just to get the bills paid, y'know? I feel you on that area, living alone in an apartment for two is hard, so im looking for a roommate, someone who doesn't mind me playing the guitar, but its not easy to find someone. Wanna hear a song of mine?"

Dom nods enthusiastically as Matt finds his phone and scrolls through a list of recordings.

He places the phone on the table with the speaker pointing up, and Doms expression turns into one of recognition as the first tunes play.

"oh, I love this song, my neighbor plays it all the time, I'm particularly fond of the chorus" Dom says , humming along, as Matt's face turns into a confused mine.

"You've heard it before? How is that possible? I made it just a few weeks ago…"

Then realization hits them both at the same time

"You're the guy across the hall!" they both shout simultaneously.

TBC:  
so what do you guys think?

No promises on when the next chapter will be released, but ill try to do atleast one new chapter a week, we'll see, it also depends on how many readers this gets


End file.
